At least portions of current communication networks are typically electronic networks which are limited to electronic speeds. Higher speeds are possible by converting electrical network signals to optical signals, whereby photonic speeds are obtained. For a network to maximize its communication speed, an all-optical network is desirable, but limitations in current technology make this difficult. For example, efficient solutions for coupling a multi-spatial-mode optical fiber to a single spatial-mode optical fiber are limited.